Somewhere along the way
by Justanotherdeadcrazygirl
Summary: Based during dreamless. what happened the night jason comes to see claire? Do they have the same feelings or is it a misunderstanding? My first story!


Jason and Claire

**This is my first fanfiction, so please forgive me if it sucks. Also it would help if you have read starcrossed and dreamless. Otherwise spoilers!**

Claire pov

I sat in bed reading over my notes from physics. I read them but didn't really take them in, my mind kept on wondering over to lennie. And Jason. It was hard to believe that when he first moved here he was, arrogant, annoying and nice to everyone but me. Now it feels like I can't stay away. He's amazing! Sensitive, tall, strong, compassionate the list goes on. I sighed thinking how it would be to feel his lips on mine, his perfect hands on my waist. We grew closer ever since he helped me cross back over from the underworld. He saved my life.

I shivered just thinking about that place. I can't believe that Lennie actually mange's to go down there every night, no wonder she looks so skinny and pale. She says she okay but I don't know. With everything that's going on with Lucas and the wait of the task on her shoulders I don't think she'll be able to cope much longer, and now this Orion guy has come into the picture.

I shook my head and told myself to focus on the task a head. Reading over my physic notes.

I was reading for about 20minutes when I heard a light knock on my window. I look up just staring at it the curtains where drawn so who ever was there couldn't see in, but that meant I couldn't see out. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and slipped into my slippers. The knock came again harder this time

"I know you're in there Claire, just open the window"

I sigh a sigh of release and felt my heart speed up rapidly. Jason was outside my window at night, I smiled to my self and headed to the window I drew the curtains apart to find him balancing on the ledge and looking in he frowned and made a hurry up gesture with his hand that wasn't gripping the wall for safety. I was about to open the window when I realised that my room was a mess. I looked behind me and through the curtains together covering his shocked face.

"Claire? Hey! What are you doing open this window before I fall!"

"Please" I say back knowing he can hear me, a talent that comes with being a sicon "just give me a minute"

"What? Why"

I shovered my bag into the Corner collected my dirty washing and placed it outside my door. I picked sweet wrappers off the floor and placed them in the bin

"are you cleaning your room?" I could tell he was smiling and was going to tease me about it later.

"no why would you think that?"

"Claire? Who are you talking to! Your going to wake your grandma!" called up my mum in Japanese.

"No one" I replied in English

She made a 'humpt' noise but left it alone.

I scanned my room checking things were okay I plumped my pillows and went to the window. I opened the curtains and saw nothing; Just myself in the reflection of the window, against the black sky. I frowned and opened the window, wondering if I was imagining if Jason was at my window. Was about to stick my head out and call when he jumped up onto my window ledge, I let out a little scream and fell to my bum. This caused him to laugh and sit half in the house and half out. He smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you"

I frowned at him and got up dusting my bum and back of my legs

"Are you crazy or stupid? What do you think you're doing here at this hour? You're going to wake my grandma up and I'd rather her sleep. God, don't you ever think? She's gonna go nuts when she finds you here and"

"Claire" Jason cut me off and climbed into my room "she's not going to find me here."

"Um, you don't know that she's got really good hearing for such an old lady" I say pushing him towards the window

"Yeah, so? I am extremely fast for my age. Have you not seen me run?" he raised his eyebrow challenging me to disagree with him

"No, I haven't seen how fast you can run and you could still wake my grandma up"

I was painfully aware that he was standing so close to me that I could feel the heat radiating from his body. I had to look right back to gaze into his beautiful eyes, he opened his mouth about to challenge everything that I say but I held up my hand silencing him.

"Yes, yes. We all know that you can find an argument in everything I say and come back just as strong but that still doesn't explain what you're doing here. What do you want Jason?" I suddenly felt tired and drained

He frowned down at me and pursed his lips, no humour left in his eyes. He reached down and cupped my face in his perfect hands. His eyes never leaving mine. I felt my heart speed up and my palms become clammy.

"You" he whispered, before he placed his lips on mine and kissed me. Well it was more of a brush of the lips but it was enough to send my heart into over drive.

He pulled away and smirked down at me some how seeming lighter. "if you don't slow your heart down lovely, your going to have a heart attack."

"Umm. At this moment in time I don't care" I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled his lips down to mine. Jason put his hand s on my waist and pulled me closer to him. My body matching perfectly to his like two pieces of a jigsaw he pulled away and placed a finger on my lips. He smiled down at me and I smiled back

"I have to go"

I frowned and he laughed "don't worry. You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that. You'll get plenty more."

"Then why didn't you?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you ever kiss me?" my stomach tightened as I waited for him to answer

"Because I could easily crush you, with the strength I have. Because you so fragile. Because I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to you Claire. You mean more to me then any other girl I've meet."

"Is that a lot of girls?" I ask curious about his past relationships.

He just shook his head and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm not weak you know. I can take care of myself."

Jason pulled back and took my hands. "I have no doubt that you can, but I lose control for one second and then you're…" he frowned.

"Dead! I've lived around Lennie forever"

"That was different, she doesn't think you're a pain in the backside and she grew up around you and-"

"-and the list could go on. Don't you trust me?"

"Of cause I trust you. I just don't… you know trust myself when I'm with you." He said and smiled sheepishly. This led me to grin and place a soft kiss on his lips. I hugged him and felt him relax against me. We stayed like this for a while. My god did he smell good, manly and sweet with just a hint of spice. I smile.

He pulled back "now I really have to go, before I do something stupid."

"like, what? At the moment I'm all for taking risks"

"your always up for taking risk.

"then take one with me" I say locking my arms around his neck and pulling him tight so we were just inches apart. I bit his lip and pulled gentely. His eyes grew dark with passion and his arms around me grew tighter. When I let go he was breathing heavy and a small smile spread across my lips I closed my eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

I never got his lips, I never got any of him. I opened my eyes to find my arms held tightly behind my back and a angry look on jasons face.

"don't test my resitance or self control around you Claire. Because I could lose it in a second" he nearly growled

"then lose it," I say trying to pull my hands out of his iron grip that had my arms behind my back

"This isn't a game Claire, why don't you see that?" he whispered harshly.

"You clearly want me why are you fighting it, you could have left by now, yet your still here."

"Your parents are coming up the stairs"

"Don't change the subject" I say managing to rip my hand free and grab his face between my thumb and four fingers forcing him to look at me."

He looked into my eyes and I saw the fight die out like a flame. "Fine, but not now cause your parents are really coming up the stairs" he kissed again longer this time and then jumped out the window and was gone.

I done my night routine and collapsed onto my bed slipping under the covers and

Closing my eyes. My lips still tingling from the kiss, sleep took me quickly, but not quick enough for me to remember that I hadn't read over all my notes.

Crap!

O well the night I just had who could blame me!

**hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
